


青白

by just1414



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just1414/pseuds/just1414
Summary: 翻回曾经写的文，反而挺喜欢这篇（13年11月），一下子把我带回秋风飒爽、蓝天日晴的日子里。可能因为画画的关系，我会注重文字在页面中的形式感，尤其在最后一节。那时候写东西不像现在处心积虑的，反而灵动一些。贴吧：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/2717472352pdf：链接：http://pan.baidu.com/s/1jH4HC3c 密码：dpup





	

01

强光、顶光、白光，爆炸似地散发投射到地面，把地面照得惨白的同时反射出强烈的反光，照出了哈利下颌骨的形状，连胡渣都清晰可见。

这是一个古老的囚室，可能是古罗马时期甚至更早的建筑。它的砖头精致、结实，并粗暴地围出一个算得上宽阔的空心半球体——形象地说是倒盖的碗状，而碗底被做成井口，长达十五个小时的日光笼罩着囚室。

哈利只能站在阳光下，眉弓、额头、鼻子和颧骨白得发出光芒，薄汗顺着流进了眼睛和干裂的嘴唇中，埋进深深长长的阴影里。他个子不高但强壮，双手被拷在一起，放在身前，镣铐也在阳光下闪耀着刺眼的光芒。他的裸齤体有力地叉开大腿站着，好像脚踝没有被沉重的黑铁铐链夹持。

伏地魔在前天终于抓到这活泼狡猾的兔子，立刻迫不及待地把自己最得意的囚室送给哈利，让他体验一下地中海气候中带来的强烈日晒和干渴、寸步难行的窘境以及身为阶下囚的绝望与等待审判的煎熬。在36个小时之后，哈利迎来了伏地魔的审判，他看到那长条条的玄青色身影出现在“碗”里阴暗——看起来还是相当凉爽的地方——时，立刻从地上站起来，眼睛盯着暗处的红眼，抬起下巴，试图使狼狈不堪的自己占上风。垂到身前的双手将柔软垂下的阴茎没在黑暗中，好像这样就穿了短裤似的。

“嗨。”哈利干涸的喉咙滚动着几个唾沫小球，发出声音。由于没有足够的唾沫可以舔舔嘴唇，一说话就嘴唇就开始开裂，小小的血珠一颗颗冒出来，嘴唇一合又压扁它们，爆开，就像用唇膏擦过一样涂红一小块地方。

哈利高高抬起下巴表示蔑视，伏地魔看到了他擦得不均匀的红唇。

他回想哈利的年龄，今年应该是25岁，魔齤力和身体都是巅峰期(但还是让他抓住了)，那年轻的皮肤紧紧贴着健壮的肌肉延伸，被强光照得发白，如果想看清颜色还得再靠近几步。暴晒在阳光下的肱二头肌和肱三头肌上的血管有着刀刻般的影子，一点也没有因为缺乏水和食物变得萎靡，而胸肌上有几个浅浅的疤痕就像平原上的小河小湖泊静静躺在上面，伴随一呼一吸，扩张收缩地颤动。

“波特。”伏地魔愉悦地看着哈利，走到阳光底下，俯视比自己矮上许多的黄金男孩的脸。阳光是如此耀眼，连男孩的睫毛都变成白色，投下长而密的阴影，青色的眼睛就潜藏在其中。曝光过度，让人晕眩。

阳光果然直接穿过伏地魔的脸，没有鼻子可以形成一个长长的阴影，眼窝的深影却划出清晰的边缘线，让他看起来更像来自异世或者地狱的蛇人。 “好久不见。”哈利干渴的喉咙挤出声音又细又糙，“你都不想我。” 说完，他还扯了一下嘴角示意自己笑了。

伏地魔看到了更多血珠子被变成唇膏 。“我当然想你。想到能把你碎尸万段，我就忍不住发自内心感到愉悦。”

哈利不出声，他没有办法说更多的话，水分蒸发得比他想象的更快，喉咙就像被灼伤一样，黏糊干疼。

大红色简直比白色更刺眼。

“清泉如注。”

一股凉水浇在哈利头上，把他吓一跳，本能反应胜过了一切，他仰起头就喝。 嘴唇又回到了白色，干裂的皮变软，湿漉漉的。伏地魔满意地停下魔法。哈利立刻甩头瞪着他。头发上的水珠伴随动作打到了魔王的脸上，那个秃秃的眉弓上有著乾燥细纹的皮肤皱了起来。 “想喝水，你拿什么来换？”

“我自己就是我全部的财产，并且已经被你非法拘禁了。”

哈利的嗓子还是干渴难受，但好歹没原来那么糟糕了，他伸出舌头舔了一下流到嘴角边上的水珠。也许是全裸的关系，他比自己以为的更放松，甚至没有坚持在敌人面前的姿态。水不够，于是他屈起手臂，试图把身上飞速往下流淌的小水流弄到一处，伸出舌头舔干它们。

伏地魔看到了他的阴茎，上面覆盖着黑色的浓密的阴毛再往上是细小一些的毛发，盘旋着攀附着结实的腹沟向上生长到了胸廓才像麻瓜的烟火一样四处扩散直到接近锁骨的地方。

很快，转了一下身体，脚下的铁链击打出清脆的声音，他不满地看着伏地魔，那个“大方”的死敌。

“谢谢你的水，再来一点吧。”他青绿的眼珠瞄向伏地魔的鼻子。

“清算如注。”

水被如同带发动机的喷枪喷向哈利，他怪叫一声，举起手挡在头上，有力的水注打在身上，很快就起了很多红印子。 他无处可躲，又贪图水的清凉解渴，干脆把双手放到嘴唇前，挡住水柱，让透过手指缝隙的水流到嘴巴里，滋润干涸的口腔喉咙和食道，还有那打算开始消化自己的胃。

年轻男人的喉结在亮光里形成深色的剪影上上下下地动作。让伏地魔以为自己疯了。

他停下魔法，看着哈利：“你想要什么。我都可以给你。”

“你的魂器也这么说过，你猜他最后怎么样了？”哈利轻快地回应，伏地魔的怒火立刻烧起来。

愤怒让阳光变得更刺眼，伏地魔眼睛被哈利身上流淌的小水流反射的强光晃得眼花，那就像穿了一件带有亮片的紧身薄纱。 “哈利波特！”

“我随时在这儿呢！”哈利大声迅速地接话，他洪亮的声音已经回复，没有杂质。而且看样子他还洗了把脸，精神头十足，让人气愤。

霎时，伏地魔化作黑烟，就在在哈利面前，巨大的头颅嘶吼起来！把哈利吞进嘴里！

窒息和压迫感让哈利感觉到巨大的压力在试图压扁他，让他的胸口无法再起伏。身上的水流倒映着黑烟，看起来像穿着破烂的网，而阳光漏过黑烟，薄纱织雾，裹着他。

“告诉我，老魔杖在哪里！！”

伏地魔的声音如同撞钟撞着哈利的脑袋， 魔力卷起的旋风把牢底的尘土和落叶扫起，卡啦卡啦地响起， 烟尘漫天。 哈利半阖着眼睛 ——绿色的，但是却让人联想到高原上倒映蓝天的、 奇妙的湖水的眼珠子开始向上转动， 露出眼白。 他脸上细小的绒毛飘荡着，周围寂静极了。

 

 

 

02

只有在梦的国度里才有自由，只有在诗中才有美的花朵盛开。——席勒  


银河的清辉穿过圆形的天，倒映在囚室中，闭紧的眼缓缓睁开，干涩感让眼睛有点难受，哈利眨了眨眼，甩了甩发昏的脑袋，坐起身来借着微弱的光想看清周围。然而这一切都是徒劳，只能看到沉甸甸的昏暗，跟随他多年的眼镜早就被踩成碎片，连同镜架不知道去了哪里。

他察觉到这里还有另一个人。

“伏地魔？”

哈利带有一丝不确定地问道。

“小兔崽子，你醒来了。”

早在一旁注视着他的伏地魔声音已经没有白天的癫狂，好像质问老魔杖下落的是另一个人似的。

“呵，大灰狼，小心哪天被我这兔儿爷干死。”哈利懒洋洋地用粗俗的语言应答着，捋了一下头发，感受指缝中粗糙干燥的尘土与沙粒。

“真不愧是老蜜蜂的得意门生，难道你也想和黑魔王行苟且之事？”伏地魔走近哈利，袍摆拨动着空气流动，有一丝丝凉风，他对着哈利蹲下来，伸着长长的脖子，发现哈利的眼睛在如此黑暗的夜里也能闪出明亮的光。他不确定那是不是情欲的光芒。   

“哦！”    

哈利惊呼一声，稍稍后仰了一些，刚刚他嗅到了伏地魔的味道，距离实在是太近了。“你到了发情期吗？伏地魔？你的手下们呢？怎么不叫他们来给你吹喇叭？”

他飞快地说着，但眼睛就像和吐字略带慌张的嘴巴没关系一样，从伏地魔的头顶扫过全身，然后挑衅地看向对方暗处的眼，然后他咧开嘴出气，笑着，低低地发出了然的声音：“你有没有喇叭，还指不定呢…”

伏地魔就像哈利一年级时看到的一样，像个黑色的布，又像摄魂怪，只是衣服没那么破烂。在星辉下，那黑暗的影子无声地挪了得更近了，伸出细长的手臂——竟在浅淡的夜色中也能反出白芒。    

哈利很快就被一股难以言喻的味道包围——他被伏地魔按倒在地上，长长的袍子像帐幕般垂下来，而修长的珍珠白的指节，比常人更低温的手掌，它们轻而有力地抓着哈利的肩膀。哈利抬起下颌，想象自己正自负地盯着伏地魔，尽管事实上不是这样。而伏地魔，他的颈脖则慢慢地弯下，他们的额头几乎贴到了一起。哈利终于感觉到这个丧尸原来是有呼吸的，而他自己每呼吸一下，就会吸入更多伏地魔的味道，这让他…不快？同时带有疑惑……总之，这味道令他要花点力气抑制住自己的某种情绪和躁动。    

明明他们之间曾有过几次亲密接触，甚至曾经拥抱着从霍格沃茨的天文塔上跳下。但那些时候都太紧张了，哈利从没注意过伏地魔还有味道。    

伏地魔的嘴角突然被他伸出舌头舔了一下。    

伏地魔深深地暗暗地盯着他。

看他在自己阴影下的眼睛仍然闪着不知名的光亮。

 “呸！”     哈利夸张地皱起眉头，一副厌恶的表情。

伏地魔黑着脸，正要松开按住哈利肩膀的手，哈利却以迅雷不及掩耳之势抬起自己被铐住的双手箍住伏地魔的脖子，让原本准备起身的伏地魔和他一起向着即便在夜里也不改粗糙干燥的土地倒下去，哈利自己的后脑勺也结结实实地磕在地上，发出安静的咚咚声。

“波特！你做什么！？”伏地魔被迫趴在哈利颈窝，他艰难地抬起头质问。 “嘘……转过身，看天空。”哈利不满地看了他一眼。那眼睛倒映着夜辉，原本在白昼是鲜绿色的眼眸，此时却如同雪天的远岱般有着沉静而浓郁的黛青色，又如寒冬枯枝上发出厉声的乌鸦的羽毛的鸦青色。

两人安静了一会儿，哈利才感觉到那咯得人生疼的肩膀在自己的的胸腔上转动一下，然后那削瘦的人保持着一个半侧身的姿势，转头看向天空。他看到臂弯里的伏地魔的皮肤与自己被晒得已经有点铜色的皮肤不同，在囚井低下分不清地面与墙壁的朦胧的黑暗之中，看起来比白天更白更青，在囚井那小小的通往天际的镜面之下，暗暗地发着微芒。

这里的天，与英国不同，即使是在霍格沃茨也没有这么晴朗的夜空，就算在最晴朗的黑夜也没有这样的蓝——这是一种纯度极高同时也极暗的群青色。 而夜空中的银河，就像无数烟火，它们同时喷发在一条长长的空间里， 定格下来。 星星点点， 如烟如雾的光辉以肉眼看不见的速度流淌着向远方流去… 遥远 浩渺 … 不知其何所至、不知其何所止。

 

 

03

 

流波将月去，潮水带星来。——杨广《春江花月夜》

 

夜露开始凝结

空气越来越凉

低温让人感到舒适。

伏地魔抖动着双肩与灰蝶般的肩胛骨，左手撑在哈利的手掌上， 十指紧紧相扣。黎明前的黑夜和低温让他冷得开始牙齿打颤，却吝啬用他高深的魔法施一个简单的保暖咒。

他就像是白色的船帆，在黎明前最黑暗的时刻，立在一叶金黄的秸秆编成的扁扁的扁舟上，那扁舟有力的双手扶着他，正慢慢地用一把利剑当作桅杆，把彼此固定，好让船帆在风中摇曳之时不至于倒下或被吹走。

尖锐的撕裂感传来，伏地魔忍不住想蜷缩身体，大腿的肌肉迎合着疼痛，渴望地弹跳着，但那把利剑从后庭穿过，倔强地在身体里梗直，弯下腰便会被刺穿，就连最轻微的打颤也在神经末梢带来疼痛。

冷汗涔涔，恍惚中，伏地魔低头，看到，他们交汇的地方。那像大地一样的躯体有着黑色的火焰，熊熊燃烧，那烟雾从腹沟的山谷间挤压着向前，火势亦向远处燎去…在可以称为胸腔的地方，化云成雾，丝丝缕缕，缠缠绕绕，漠漠霭霭，团团卷卷，沉沉中有黑色的火星星燃烧。而自己的身体，就像正在倾泻而下时却被冻住的瀑布；就像坚硬冰冷的大理石墓碑；就像千百万年也不会融化的一片冰川，矗立在黑色的大地上。

破晓时分，红色穿破鱼肚白，

 

 

天地间钟声响起，

十万支金色喇叭齐鸣*

 

 

风吹起晨雾，

万物逐一开始鸣叫，

那声音自行寻来，

缠绕他们纠缠的指节。

他们在黎明中

——开航了！

——太阳是我的纤夫！

它拉着我

用强光的绳索

一步步

走完十二小时的路途。

我被风推着

向东向西

太阳消失在暮色里。

黑夜来了， 我驶进银河的港湾。*

……

……

……

 

 

 

他们脆弱而永不断开的连结开始发出连续的吱呀声，在大风中，伏地魔忍不住或前后晃动或上下摆动，在大风中，听不见胸腔的鸣动。

他们是一艘小破船，在清晨蓝色的雾与露中晃荡地艰辛地前进。

驶向广阔的，有着着蓝天白云的天地之中。

 

风有规律和节奏地吹拂，

在清朗的空中，在微凉的空气里，伏地魔看到哈利的眼睛里满是蓝天白云，向日葵般金黄的身下压出波纹，荡开来，搅碎倒映其中的蓝天和它的白色花纹。 金黄色的向日葵燃烧起来

纸船化了，淌在天空这宽广的湖中，不见边际。   


 

 

 

不知天地为何物

 

生死向之

 

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

……那末，在晴朗之夜，仰望星空，就会获得一种愉快，这种愉快只有高尚的心灵才能体会出来。在万籁无声和感官安静的时候，不朽精神的潜在认识能力就会以一种神秘的语言，向我们暗示一些尚未展开的概念，这些概念只能意会，不能言传。

——康德《宇宙发展史概论》  


 

 

  


END

  


 

注： “……天地之间钟声响起,十万支金色喇叭齐鸣” ，原文是王小波《我在荒岛上迎接黎明》里的“我听见天地之间钟声响了,然后十万支金喇叭又一次齐鸣。” “太阳是我的纤夫，它拉着我，用强光的绳索……” —— 顾城《生命幻想曲》


End file.
